Why Am I Not Surprised...
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: Rated for romance in later chapters. Why wasn't Jun freaking out like everyone else during Matt's concert? How could Jim be so calm during the whole Myotismon thing? Could it be that they knew what Digimon were? Are they DigiDestined? Find out here!


Why Am I Not Surprised...  
by WSJ  
  
WSJ: Sam Itchijouji, Jun Motimiya, Kale Takanouchi, Kenji, Moami, and Megami Inoae, and Jim Kido. What do they all have in common? They all have younger siblings who are DDs, right?   
  
Terriermon: Oh, yup, absolutely!   
  
WSJ: Are they DigiDestined themselves?   
  
Gomamon: Nope, no way!   
  
WSJ:Well, think again...  
  
WSJ: I don't own Digimon, but I do own Kale. I had to make up names for Yolei's older siblings, since it never names them in the show.  
  
Terriermon: Is this gonna be another flashback fic?  
  
WSJ: *sweatdrop* Probably?  
  
Terriermon & Gomamon: *groan*  
  
WSJ: It starts during "A Very Digi Christmas" when Jun and Moami (Yolei's family goes Kenji=oldest, Moami=next oldest, Megami=third oldest, Yolei=youngest.) are on the balcony watching the Digimon battle in the distance. *jumps up & down* Wai! It's my 60th fic!!!  
  
"Moami, TELL me I'm not seeing what I'm seeing!"  
  
"You're not seeing it." There was a breif silence. "That didn't help much, did it?"  
  
"Not really. We gotta call the others." Jun, 17, said, managing to tear her eyes away from the battle going on in the park.  
  
"That's easy, since two of them live right here. But we're still gonna be sans two. Even if we do call Kale, Jim's still up in Kyoto." Moami, also 17, said.  
  
"No he's not." said Kenji, Moami's older brother at 18, coming out to join them with Megami close behind. "After what happened with Yolei in Kyoto he figured it was only a matter of time before Digimon started popping up here too. He's bringing Kale with him, obviously, and they should be here in about half an hour."  
  
"Should we call Sam?" Megami, the youngest at 16, asked jokingly.   
  
Kenji fwapped her. "You baka, he's dead!"  
  
Megami rubbed her head where Kenji had whacked her. "Baka yourself Kenji, I know that! I was kidding. You know, we all got to watch our siblings become DigiDestined and try to hide it from the rest of us, and we got to cover for them when they were in DigiWorld too long, even though they don't know it, but Sam never got to see Ken as a DigiDestined, or meet Wormmon."  
  
"But that also means he never had to see him as the Digimon Kaiser." Moami said.  
  
"And we've never officially met Veemon and the others either. As far as Davis is concerned, I don't know Veemon exists." Jun rolled her eyes. "I'm not as dumb as everyone makes me out to be, and as loud as those two are sometimes, it's a wonder you guys don't hear him all the way over here!"  
  
"I'm beginning to regret the fact that we kept such close tabs on the DigiWorld. Things are really getting messed up and there's nothing we can do about it." Kenji sighed. "I'm not sure Yolei and the others are stong enough to handle it."  
  
"Oh come on! You've got to have faith! They'll pull through." Megami stopped as a yellow VW beetle pulled up into the parking lot of the apartment complex.   
  
A few minutes later Mrs. Inoae called, "Megami, Kenji, Moami, you guys have some visitors!"  
  
"Send them on back Mom! We're in Moami's room!" Kenji yelled back.  
  
There was a stamping of feet and two seconds later 20 year old Jim and 19 year old Kale, their two oldest members after Sam's death, poked their heads in the door.  
  
"Hi!" the four already there chorused.  
  
Jim and Kale added greetings of their own, and found seats with the others. They made quite a group. Jun in her yellow shirt and blue jeans, spralled out with Megami on Moami's bed. Megami, lavender hair in a high pony tail with a purple sweater and black stretch pants, with her face one of concern.   
  
Kenji sat with his back against the cool glass of the sliding door leading to the balcony, pulling at the fuzzballs from his black sweater that had gotten caught on his jeans. He slipped off his glasses and polished them, slipping them back on when he was done.  
  
Sitting in her desk chair, Moami was also polishing her owl-eyed glasses, she because they were beginning to get fogged over with frustrated tears. Her short light brown hair was slowly sliding out of its clips, and her lime green turtleneck and tan slacks didn't seem quite so festive and bright anymore.  
  
Jim was crosslegged on the floor, white sweater and jeans partially covered by his brown leather jacket. He sighed and took off his glasses to rub his eyes tiredly, after all, he'd driven strait through from Kyoto since early morning.  
  
Kale on the other hand, sitting on the upper bunk of Moami's bed, (she has one kinda like the one Ken's got) was wide awake and ready for action, since he'd napped on the way down. The older of the Takanouchi siblings, he studyed the supernatural with his dad and Jim. That meant he didn't get to see his mom or his sister Sora very much, but he didn't mind. He flipped his red hair out of his eyes and grinned at the others, trying to liven the mood. His black jeans and dark blue sweater did little to help though.  
  
And last but not least of course there was the one still standing out on the balcony, his hand against the closed glass door, watching the friends to which he was invisible. His dark blue bangs, much like Jim's, flopped into his eyes, and his glasses began to get suspiciously steamed up. He was shrouded in light and mist, but if so choosing, he could appear to be wearing whatever he wanted. "Guys, I'm right here for you! Don't give up hope! You've got to protect both worlds if my brother and the others should fail! I'm behind you all the way..." With that he faded.  
  
Megami looked up as a feather drifted down to land beside her. "Where did that come from?" she asked.  
  
"Where did what come from?" asked Jun, rolling over to look at her best friend's younger sister.  
  
"That feather..." Megami looked down, only to see it had vanished. But she had no doubt about its origen, and it gave her new strength. "Come ON guys! We can't just sit here like bumps on a log, we have to think of a way to help them somehow!"  
  
"But how? From the conversations I've overheard from Yolei, the DigiPorts can only be accessed with a D3." Kenji said.  
  
Jim held up a finger. "That's where I think we're wrong! Since Joe knows that I know about Digimon, he tells me about what's happening with the DDs. A few weeks ago he told me that his girlfriend, Mimi Tachikawa, who lives in America, was able to get in without a D3. He says that he and Izzy think that that only happens on special occasions, but I think this qualifies, don't you?"  
  
There was a chorus of "Yeah!"s and Moami nervously stood up to go over to her computer. She flipped it on, and once it was booted up she sat for a moment, and then turned to Jim.  
  
"Do you know how to do it? I've watched Yolei a couple times from across the room, but I don't exactly remember how she brings it up."  
  
There were sweatdrops all around. Jim twitched. "Uh, yeah, actually. Joe showed me." He went over by Moami and reached over her shoulders to type in the command. The familiar (to us fans) DigiPort popped open and the six gathered around it. They held out their DigiVices (01 style) and closed their eyes, consentrating on getting to the world they so loved.  
  
"DigiPort open!" Kale mouthed, and in a flash of light they were gone.  
~@~  
Elvenmon, a fun-loving sprite with a slightly twisted sence of humor, rather like Impmon actually, was sitting in a tree in the Digital World when something seemed to prick at her heart.  
  
She sat bolt upright, shaking leaves out of her cotten-candy colored hair and mint green dress. Something had stirred in her. A presence, a feeling... No, more of a memory...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Wh... who are you?!?"  
  
"My name is Elvenmon, a Digimon!"  
  
"A... Digimon? You're real?"  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Tears gathered in her eyes as she placed the presence she felt. It was like something from her wildest dreams, her partner had returned to the Digital World! "Jun!" she whispered, leaping from the tree to fly on crimson-colored wings toward the place the feelings felt strongest.  
  
Aroung the DigiWorld, six other hearts felt the same stirring emotion, although one felt it only very faintly, and they, like Elvenmon, began to rush toward their waiting partners' open arms.  
~#~@~#~@~#~@~#  
WSJ: Tha's all for now! *_* I'm sorry it cuts off like that! I need help finding a Digimon for Kale, and one for Jim. My supply of Digimon Cards and knowledge of DigiVolution chains is very limited, so PLEASE give me any suggestions that pop to your mind!!!  
  
Terriermon: So how in the worlds did you come up with this anyway?  
  
WSJ: Well, I was watching 'A Very Digi Christmas' and when the part came when the Tyrannomon crashed the consert I started to hyperventilate and thought of this.  
  
Terriermon: Why?  
  
WSJ: Because! Jun and Yolei's older sister (in my story known as Moami) weren't freaking out! I mean, come on, those two especially, if they saw a Digimon and didn't know what it was, they'd be freaking out and hightailing it out of there like everyone else! But they weren't! They actually stuck around and kept their heads! In 01 Jim did that too during the whole Myotismon thing, so I started thinking. If they aren't freaking out, they must know what Digimon are, and if they know what Digimon are then that means they're DDs!  
  
Terriermon: Where's Gomamon?  
  
WSJ: *shrugs* Snack table probably.  
  
Terriermon: *leaves to check*  
  
WSJ: Oh! One more thing! I need suggestions for Rookie, Ultimate, and eventually Mega forms for Unimon, Ultimate and Mega forms for Kunemon, Rookie, Ultimate and Mega forms for Apemon, a Mega form for Triceramon, and Champion and Mega forms for Pixiemon. @_@ Sorry for placing all this strain on the readers!  
  
Terriermon: WSJ! Gomamon ate the toothpaste again!  
  
WSJ: GOMAMON! *starts to leave* Oh yeah, power to the little people! *sweatdrops because she's 5'7"* Don't ask, my alter-ego, Sakura, is only 5'2"... *leaves to check on Gomamon and possibly rush him to the vet*  
  
Gomamon: AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Not the vet! *He runs across the screen with toothpaste on his mouth so it looks like he has rabies. WSJ and Terriermon are chasing him*  
  
WSJ & Terriermon: COME BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
